Cyrus Spengler
Cyrus SpenglerEgon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Cry Uncle" (1987) (DVD ts. 02:38-02:46). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Given the jet stream, current weather conditions, average air speed... my Uncle Cyrus should be arriving at the airport in 20 minutes, 57 seconds." (also known as Dr. Spengler)Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Cry Uncle" (1987) (DVD ts. 04:58-05:01). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "Here, Dr. Spengler, let me clean those for you." runs Spengler Laboratories. He wants his nephew Egon to help him. He arrives in New York to see how his nephew is doing and reveals that he doesn't believe in ghosts, much like Winston's father Edward Zeddemore.Cyrus Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Cry Uncle" (1987) (DVD ts. 04:46-04:49). Time Life Entertainment. Cyrus says: "Ghostbusting? Nonsense. Don't insult my intelligence." History Cyrus needed help running his new research lab and decided to ask Egon. He took a flight to New York City. The Ghostbusters neglected to pick him up because they took longer than they thought with a case on West 12th Street. Cyrus took a cab to the Firehouse and met Janine. Without his prescription glasses on, he mistook Slimer for a cat who played in the mud. Cyrus was dismayed by what Egon was doing with his life. The guys decided to take Cyrus with them on a bust in the Garment District but he lost his glasses and didn't see a thing. Cyrus essentially forced Egon to make good on a promise long ago to help him in his studies.Cyrus Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Cry Uncle" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:43-10:47). Time Life Entertainment. Cyrus says: "Remember when you promised if I ever needed you, you'd help?"Cyrus Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Cry Uncle" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:48-10:52). Time Life Entertainment. Cyrus says: "Well, I need you now to help run my new research lab."Cyrus Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Cry Uncle" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:56-10:58). Time Life Entertainment. Cyrus says: "Egon, all these years, you've never broken a promise to me." He had Egon work at his lab feeding rats. Cyrus allowed the other Ghostbusters have Egon back for at least one more bust, Poltergeists. He declined to go with them and stayed at the Firehouse. While in the basement with Janine, he examined the Containment Unit. He ignored Janine's warnings and fiddled with the airlock. He accidentally freed the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Only then he realized that ghosts were indeed real and that the Ghostbusters needed Egon. After Stay Puft was recaptured, Cyrus absolved Egon of his obligation and told his nephew that he should stay with the Ghostbusters and had important work to do. Personality Cyrus has been shown to be a no-nonsense pragmatist and initially doesn't believe parapsychology to be a legitimate science. He does prove to be a decent guy upon learning that the paranormal is very real and shows support for Egon pursuing it. He also has extreme astigmatism, mistaking Slimer for a cat upon losing his glasses and missing seeing a real ghostbusting emergency. Trivia *Cyrus can't see without his glasses.Cyrus Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Cry Uncle" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:18-05:21). Time Life Entertainment. Cyrus says: "Uh, m-m-my glasses. I need my glasses. I can't see without them." *Cyrus gives us one of the two sole clues regarding Egon's father in both animated series: That he has a brother. Plus Cyrus illustrates the notion that scholars and scientists run in the family. The other clue is Egon mentioning that his parents didn't speak to him for a week following his sole A-Minus grade in college,Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Devil to Pay" (1987) (DVD ts. 18:56-18:59). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "In college I once got an A- on a test and my parents wouldn't talk to me for a week." implying his father was a harsh perfectionist. *In Ghostbusters Issue #2 page 19, Cyrus watches Jacquelyn and Zac take a photograph by the bear statue. *On page 5 of Ghostbusters International #8, in panel 1, in the portrait is of Uncle Cyrus. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Cry Uncle" References Gallery Primary Canon CyrusSpengler01.jpg CyrusSpengler02.jpg CyrusSpengler03.jpg CyrusSpengler04.jpg CyrusSpengler05.jpg CyrusSpengler06.jpg CyrusSpengler07.jpg CyrusSpengler08.jpg CyrusSpengler09.jpg CyrusSpengler10.jpg Secondary Canon CyrusSpenglerIDWOngoing2.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #2 CyrusSpenglerIDWVol3Issue8.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters International #8 Category:RGB Characters Category:Minor character